In car manufacturing or ship construction it is for example usual to arrange lights for the illumination of the work area of a welder. This involves a great effort for installation and cabling. A welding protective mask with its own illumination equipment is known for example from DE 31 41 228. To the welding protective mask a halogen lamp is fastened, and fed by a transformer or a welding device through a cable and a foot- or manual switch. Even with this type of lighting, a cable for feeding the lamp is necessary, which makes the use of the lamp laborious.